Kagura's Umbrella: Okita's side, Episode 111
by SaharaOchimachi
Summary: How will Okita react when Kagura was at her cutest? A KaguraxOkita Fanfict.


Kagura's Umbrella: Okita's side; Episode 111 part 2

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfict and I was rushing (mostly the ending)! Comments are very welcomed! I hope you like it!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama!**

* * *

><p>As Okita was walking down a busy street with his green umbrella, he kept on complaining how gloomy the weather was outside, not that <em>he<em> was any better. The Sadist still didn't know why he had to go get that mayo-bastard some of that yellow gunk. He sighed one more time.

**10 minutes earlier…**

"_Oi, Yamazaki!" shouted Hijikata._

_The badminton police entered the room._

"_Yes!" _

"_We're out of mayo again," explained the vice-president while trying to squeeze the last of it in the red capped bottle._

"_Eh! But we already bought a bunch yesterday!"_

"_Just get me some more!"_

_Yamazaki just sighed and turned towards the Sadist who was sleeping the whole time._

"_Okita-san,"_

_There was no answer_

_Yamazaki spoke more harshly "Okita-san!"_

_Okita unfolded his eye mask with a soft "hm?"_

"_Is it okay if you can get some mayo for Hijikata?"_

"_Why do I have to get some mayo for that Hijikata bastard?"_

"_Well, er- because you have nothing to do today and I'm kind of busy with some stuff so… um…"_

_Sougo started to sigh_

"_Fine," said Okita while trying to stand up_

"_Really! Thanks so mu-"_

"_But!" Interrupted the sadist "You have to buy me that new sword with the leather case," _

"_Eh! But that's over-"_

_Okita held his sword to Yamazaki's throat_

"_Okay?" His Sadism was starting to show_

"_O-okay…" quietly spoke the bored looking character_

_And so he left the Shinsegumi headquarters_

"Well, at least it's going to get me a new sword" Okita spoke

He looked up

"But still, the weather is so depressing!"

Sougo was about to slice something in half to fill up his boredom when he spotted his entertainment; it had blue eyes and orange hair.

"Haha, Bingo" Okita said to himself.

He started to walk up to her and raised his hand.

"Oi Chi-"

"..."

His voice was cut off by that girl's face as the older ladies passed by with their flashy umbrellas.

_pitter patter pitter patter_

She started looking at her umbrella with a disappointing face.

The Sadist clenched his fists.

"How can that damn China make me feel like this," mumbled Okita as he hid his face with his umbrella. "Being all sad and cute like that"

Then, the Yato took down her umbrella and started walking ahead of Gin and Shinpachi. He can faintly hear what they were saying.

"Oi, what are you doing?" asked the man with the silver hair.

"Kagura-chan, you're going to catch a cold," spoke the right hand man.

"It's broken…"

"Huh?"

"My umbrella is broken," stated the girl with the two cups in her hair.

"It's broken my ass!" Okita shouted in his head.

"Just leave me and the umbrella alone," Kagura said as she continued to walk.

That's when the prince of the Sadist started to follow her.

"Damn, why am I doing this…" Sougo questioned as he quietly walked within a distance.

For some reason, the three musketeers decided to make a pit stop at the Oedo Store. The 1st squad captain hid behind an electric pole as he stared at Kagura who was sitting next to some purple flowers, waiting for Gintoki and Pachi to come out of the market.

"I feel like a stalker…"

When they got out, Okita was very surprised to see that they bought a pale yellow umbrella with beautiful pink flower designs.

Was it for Kagura?

At first it didn't seem that way because when Gin held it out, Kagura closed her eyes. So he just opened the umbrella up and used it for himself with Shinpachi right beside him. As they were walking ahead, Kagura caught up with them and shared some words that were too hard to hear in the rain. Then the man with the naturally wavy hair finally gave the umbrella to China.

Kagura started to smile, and Okita blushed a little bit.

In the end, the demon vice president got angry at him because he brought it back when it was 11pm.

**The Next Day****…**

As Okita was walking around the streets of Edo, it was still raining.

"Man, what was with the weather?"

He was about to go back when he saw a great big white dog. The supreme sadist looked up and saw no other than the girl who he saw yesterday sitting on top of it.

"China…"

She looked around in every direction then looked at her umbrella. She began to smile like a beautiful girl as the rain made her pale skin glow.

Okita's eyes widened

"Stop looking so cute" Sougo mumbled as he slightly looked away.

This time, he decided not to follow her.

Sougo decided to go back to headquarters.

**The Next Day…**

Okita decided to go outside again despite the weather. In reality, he would prefer to sleep at this time instead of getting his new sword dirty. Yet why did he come outside? He wanted to go to the park,

And what do you know…

There she was, swinging happily right next to the bouncy panda.

Her smile was just too much for him, when she usually sees the sadist Kagura makes a killers face every time.

Sougo hid behind a tree.

He decided to go back to headquarters.

**The Next Day…**

The weather is even worse than yesterday, like a hurricane. And yet he still wanted to go outside. He wonders why he was doing this.

The Sadist decides to go to the bridge where he can hold onto the railings; maybe he can see some animals get tortured by the wind.

And what do you know, _she_ was there.

Why?

The girl with the china gown was standing on one of the railings. She looked like she was really trying to stand on it. Then, the wind was blowing so harsh it made her fall down into the river.

Okita's eyes widened.

_pitter patter pitter patter_

"China!"

Without wasting a second to think, Sougo was in the water as well.

**30 minutes later…**

As Okita carried her to an abandoned house, he laid her down on the cold ground. As he looked down, his eyes widened.

She was still holding onto her umbrella.

Although the umbrella was still in bad shape. The top was all ripped up by the water's current. Okita started to feel bad, but he was still glad that she was alright.

Then, she started to move.

The orange haired girl sat up and started coughing up water that was from the river. When she was done, she looked up with a curious look on her face.

"Huh? Sadist! What are _you_ doing here?" exclaimed the blushing girl, backing away a bit.

"Oh, so is this how you treat someone who saved your life?" Okita said in a deadpanned voice.

"You saved my- wait- but…you- what?"

Okita rolled his eyes.

"Just say thanks and take your ragged umbrella with you,"

"Wait, my umbrella is not ragged! It's perfectly-"

That's when she looked down and saw the broken umbrella that use to make her smile.

Now it just brings her tears.

Water is coming out of her, but this time it is coming out of her eyes.

A few seconds passed by, Sougo started to hesitate.

"Oi oi, china… no need to cry at a place like this," said the sadist, emotionless as ever. But in reality, he really did care about seeing her cry. Oh if only he can hug her and comfort her…

"F-Fine! shouted Kagura. "You can never understand how I feel you freaking Sadist!" as soon as she said that she ran out of the broken door.

Now, Sougo's all alone.

_pitter patter pitter patter_

"Aw man, now she made me feel guilty," the sadist said to himself as he opened his green umbrella. "Now I have to do something,"

He walked to the Oedo Store and picked out a replica of what the Yato had and placed it on the check out table. Before he knew it, he was walking out the door with a bag in his hand.

"Have a nice day," said the clerk.

He decided to go back to the headquarters.

**The Next Day…**

The sadist was awakened by a smoke from across the room. When he took off his red eye mask, he saw something he wished he did not see.

The umbrella was on fire.

"Dammit! Water, water, water…" He kept on saying to himself.

A few minutes passed and he finally poured a bucket of water onto the umbrella. Although there was no good news for flashy umbrella.

It's all burnt.

Not only the top is off but the whole color is black.

"How the hell did this happen?"

Then, a voice came out of no where.

"Oh, my bad! I guess I didn't burn out the fire all the way when I was smoking.

That voice… Okita turned around.

It was Hijikata.

"I truly am sorry, I would've bought you another one but I heard that it was a limited time only~" the mayo lover sarcastically said.

Okita started shaking with anger.

"Damn you!" shouted the Sadist. "You'll pay for this!" he cursed as he took out his sword, but the Vice Prez deflected it.

"Haha, you still can't touch me you Sadist!"

So instead, Okita just kicked him in the shins.

The man with black hair fell down.

"I really hate that guy"

Okita went outside and started going down a busy street to dispose the rotten umbrella.

Now what?

"At least it was cheap"

After he placed it next to the garbage bags in the narrow pathway, he went down the street and came across the last person he wanted to see.

She was walking with a smile on her face.

Okita looked up and saw her umbrella. All patched up and repaired.

He smiled.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," he said to himself.

But when china looked ahead, she saw two poor children. She started to hesitate. Then she started walking.

As the girl with the red dress walked pass a couple of poor children, she turned back and placed her repaired umbrella under the archway.

Then she ran away.

Idiot

Sougo was right behind her. "Why did she do that?" was it because she felt bad for them? Who knew she had such a kind heart?

Not me, he thought.

When Kagura was at the place where Sougo threw away the burnt umbrella, the unexpected happened.

She picked it up.

Okita's eyes widened, who knew that she would accept my present?

Even though she doesn't know it was from him.

He started to smile.

As Kagura walked away with her new umbrella, Okita started to think.

Maybe our fate is tied within that abused umbrella, we may fight all the time but we will always be close.

Always

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Done with my first fanfict~ It was a little hard to try and fit in with Kagura's side of the story but at least I did it! XD<strong>

**I hope to have some advice so I can help make this story flow better! Thanks to all those who are reading! o(^o^)o**

**- Sahara**


End file.
